


Nightmares and Dreamscapes

by jstabe



Series: Dream Series [4]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lindsey wakes with a start to find Angel kneeling above him, just watching. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Lindsey wakes with a start to find Angel kneeling above him, just watching. Lindsey's brow furrows in confusion as he takes in the look on Angel's face. He's even more confused when Angel leans down and kisses him.

That's never happened before. There's been sucking, fondling, stroking, coming, but never kissing. And god is Angel good at it.

Long, slow deep kisses that steal Lindsey's breath. Send heat snaking through his body to pool low in his groin. Then Angel's hands start skimming his body and Lindsey's breath comes back in a hitching rush.

"Angel."

The name a soft plea for more and Angel obliges. His tongue traces Lindsey's lips before delving inside again. One big hand slips between their bodies and begins to stroke Lindsey's growing erection.

Lindsey's hips buck up, making his cock slide faster in the tight grip of Angel's fist. He groans and begins to work his hips faster. He brings his hand up and tentatively strokes Angel's back. He's never allowed himself this before. Never let himself touch the body he's come to crave so much.

Angel groans softly and Lindsey grows bolder, his touches more sure. He traces the curve of Angel's spine with soft fingertips, moving lower to stroke over Angel's ass. He trails his fingers back up and then around to roam over Angel's chest. He teases over taut nipples, a hard belly, and then lower to an even harder cock. Angel's low moan sends shivers of arousal up Lindsey's spine.

He's never heard Angel sound like that before. All of their encounters so far have been about what Angel does to Lindsey. For the first time, Lindsey realizes that it's possible to make Angel feel the things that Lindsey feels.

He starts to move his hand slowly up and down Angel's cock. His touch is light and inexperienced, but Angel doesn't seem to care. He thrusts into Lindsey's hand and soon the two of them are working each others cocks in a steady rhythm. Lindsey can feel the familiar tightening in his balls, knows how close he is. He kisses Angel harder, his hand working faster, wanting that release.

He moans in disappointment when Angel pulls away from him. Angel's chest is heaving, trying to take in unneeded air and Lindsey watches in fascination. Then Angel picks up a tube of lube and uncaps it and Lindsey groans in anticipation. He lies back and spreads his thighs, waiting for Angel's touch.

Slick fingers tease over his entrance before pressing inside. He gasps at the sudden burning, stretching sensation then relaxes into the touch. He closes his eyes and gives himself over to Angel's touch. Angel's fingers slide slowly in and out of him and Lindsey groans again. He loves it when Angel touches him like this. Those long fingers rub over his prostate and Lindsey's hand fists in the sheets as stars explode behind his eyelids.

When Angel's fingers leave him, Lindsey open his eyes, startled. He doesn't understand why Angel is stopping again. His mouth almost drops in astonishment when he sees Angel slicking his cock.

"Oh fuck me."

Angel smiles and Lindsey's cock twitches in anticipation.

They've never done this and Lindsey is surprised at how nervous he is. Then Angel leans down to kiss him and all rational thought flies away. He wants. So much.

Gentle nudge of the head of Angel's cock against his entrance and Lindsey brings his legs up to wrap around Angel's waist. Slow steady pressure and Angel's cock is sliding inside him. Inch by inch. Stealing Lindsey's breath and making him burn.

When Angel is fully sheathed in Lindsey's heat, he pauses. Lindsey's whole body is shaking and he's so lost in the **idea** of having Angel inside him that he doesn't notice Angel shaking as well.

Lindsey sighs in pleasure when Angel pulls out slowly. The sigh turns to a hoarse moan when Angel thrusts back in, hard and deep. Angel pulls back again and when he thrusts forward once more, Lindsey brings his hips up to meet him.

For a long time there is no sound in the apartment except for low moans and the slap of flesh meeting flesh. Raspy breathing and occasional sighs of "yes, there" and "more" and "harder, god Angel, fuck me harder". Then Angel's voice, low and hoarse with arousal.

"God, Lindsey, you feel amazing. Want to feel you come. Come for me, Lindsey."

It's the first time he's spoken tonight and the passion in his tone, combined with the words, sends Lindsey over the edge. His body clenches tight with his orgasm and Angel shudders before giving in to his own release.

Angel collapses onto Lindsey's sex warm body and Lindsey tightens his legs around him. He doesn't want to let go just yet. All too soon, he'll wake and Angel will be gone. For now, though, he's right here and Lindsey likes him just where he is.

Lindsey opens his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in the windows. He glances at the clock and realizes that he's late for work. He can't really bring himself to care. He stretches. Last night's dream had been....

He freezes when the stretch makes him ache in places he shouldn't ache in. As sleep fog slowly dissipates, he realizes that not only is he achy, but sticky too. In places he should NOT be sticky in if last night was a dream.

"Oh fuck. It wasn't a dream. Any of it."

He flings back the covers and practically jumps from the bed. The bed he shared with Angel. The bed he and Angel...

He hurries out to the living room. He needs to get away from the bedroom. Away from the bed that still bears the imprint of Angel's body. That still smells of Angel. Smells of **them**. His brain is running through questions at roughly the speed of light. He's pacing the living room when something on the coffee table catches his eye. His stomach twisted in knots, he reaches out and picks up a bottle.

He opens the bottle and tips it, watching as dark blue powder spills onto the carpet. His eyes burn as a memory slams through his brain. He sees himself handing a bottle very similar to this one to Darla.

 _"Calnythia powder. It'll keep him asleep while you work your magic."_

 _"And let me paint pretty dreams for my dear boy. Help remind him of what we were. What we can have again."_

 _"Help you open those hidden places in Angel's head and see what he keeps in there."_

Lindsey's face drains of color and he drops the bottle. He barely makes it to the bathroom before the retching starts.


End file.
